leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sion
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 1st Week |health = 80 |attack = 60 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 473 (104) |mana = 175 (25) |damage = 53.7 (3.19) |armor = 17.75 (3.25) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.2 (0.3) |attackspeed = 0.59 (2) |dodge = 0 (0) |movspeed = 315 }}left|200pxSion The Undead Champion is a Champion in League of Legends.Sion Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story The history of war between Demacia and Noxus extends as far back as the founding of the respective cities in Valoran. A recent product of this conflict was the murderous Noxian warrior, Sion. Used by the Noxians as a human battering ram, Sion would be sent thundering ahead of Noxian troops. He would mercilessly slaughter foes with his large double handed axe, “Chopper”. His complete disregard for caution would ultimately cost him his life, and he was captured and summarily executed by Demacian forces. The Demacians thought that the beheading of Sion would be the end of his bloodthirsty ways. Death, however, was merely the beginning. The famed Noxian assassin recovered Sion’s remains and Noxian necromancers reanimated the behemoth to serve Noxus once again. Sion emerged from the reanimation process even more brutal than before. His gaze alone would now stop foes dead in their tracks. His skin thickened considerably, increasing the amount of damage the already brutish beast could withstand. He could focus his rage into attacks that cause near-crippling damage at the expense of his own health. Finally, he could drain the very essence of life out of his foes, replenishing himself and his allies. The one thing, however, that the Noxian necromancers did not anticipate upon reanimation was Sion’s change of loyalty; his new powers have given Sion a desire to seek his own glory in undeath as a champion of the Institute of War. Abilities Quotes Upon Selection *''"I'll do it."'' Movement/Attacking *''"I'll do it."'' *''"Who's your summoner, and what does he do ?"'' *''"Now, I'm dead serious."'' *''"Get on my chopper!"'' *''"I'm dead... and so are you."'' *''"Stop being a bonehead!"'' Taunt *''"What is best in death? To crush your enemies, see them driven before you and hear the lamentation of N00BS!"'' Joke *''"The Fist Bone's connected to the Axe Bone's connected to YOUR FACE Bone!"'' Strategy *Boosting Damage early on raises your ability to farm minions with Enrage, while boosting Health Regeneration allows you to use it with less concern for your health. *Boosting Sion's speed is a good idea so that he can catch enemies, but maximizing his damage is more important than defense. *Even 1 level of Cryptic Gaze is useful for a mid-range stun. The stun duration remains static for all five levels, but the damage increases. It is extremely mana-consuming early game, so it is better to only learn one level early for the stun in most builds. *There are three ways to play Sion: tank, dps, or ability power. Sion can easily tank due to his endless health from enrage. He can be an effective dps from his high-duration stun, attack-speed boosting ultimate, and attack damage boosting enrage. He can also go an ability power build which increases the damage from his stun, and increase the damage absorbed and dealt by Death's Caress, also making him somewhat of a tank. Trivia *A lot of Sion's quotes are based on old Arnold Schwarzenegger movies. *Sion is also the name for a Sith Lord in Star Wars franchise, Darth Sion was an "Undead" character. *Sion's taunt is a reference to the 1982 movie 'Conan the Barbarian' between Mongal General and Conan *Sion´s "cyber" skin is a direct reference to the film "the terminator", starring Arnold Shcwarzenegger Skins Sion OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Sion Splash1.jpg|Second "Cyber" Skin References